Shopkins (Webseries)
The Shopkins Webseries is the main animated program for the Shopkins franchise. It is animated by Melbourne-based animation company Pixel Zoo. New episodes are released every two weeks, mainly on Saturdays. Synopsis Meet the Shopkins! This cartoon series follows five best friends who are having the time of their lives hanging out in Shopville – Follow the series of (mis)adventures by subscribing to channel and getting updates on the latest cartoon episodes! Characters *Apple Blossom *Cheeky Chocolate *Kooky Cookie *Strawberry Kiss *Lippy Lips *Spilt Milk *Chee Zee *Cupcake Queen *Dum Mee Mee *Toasty Pop *Slick Breadstick *Suzie Sundae *Shady *Milk Bud *June Balloon *Freda Fern *Connie Console *Lola Roller Blade *Mel T Moment *Mike Rophone *Yolanda Yo-Yo *Wally Water *Kylie Cone *Fortune Stella *Sadie Soccerball *Max Saxophone *Lynne Spring *Suzie Sushi *Choc N' Chip *V. Nilla Tubs *Choc E. Tubs *Fleur Flour *Buncho Bananas *Pippa Lemon *Sarah Fairy Cake *Ice Cream Kate *Lil' Blaze *Creamy Cookie Cupcake *Lotta Balloons *Philippa Flowers *Tara Tiara *Becky Birthday Cake *Bree Birthday Cake *Celeste Zest Cake *Betty Bouquet *Opaletta *Pina Pineapple Drink *Nina Noodles *Yvonne Scone *Tocky Cuckoo Clock *Queen Cake *Lucky Fortune Cookie *Gino Gelati *Lynn Flight Meal *Lala Lipstick *Starletta Shades *Tayler Tee *Stella Selfie *Chico Pyramid *Celeste Rainbow Dress *Pamela Camera *Honey Hearts *Swirly Shirley *Mitzy Oven Mitt *Twinkle Cupcake *Bling Unicorn Ring *Posh Pear *Rockin' Broc *Corny Cob *Cherie Tomatoe *Sweet Pea *Casper Cap *Sneaky Wedge Movie Characters *Miss Sprinkles *Berry Tubs *Bessie Bowl *Crown Jules *Captain Zoom *Biscuit Bandits *Bianca Banana *Roxy Ring *Handbag Harriet Webseries-Exclusive Characters *Kooky Monroe *Crown Jules' Guard *Brazil Coconut Shopkins Shoppies *Jessicake *Bubbleisha *Donatina *Peppa-Mint *Rainbow Kate *Rosie Bloom *Tiara Sparkles *Bridie *Pretti Pressie *Pineapple Lily *Gemma Stone *Macy Macaron *Pinkie Cola *Sara Sushi *Skyanna *Tippy Teapot *Zoe Zoom *Coralee *Rosa Piñata *Spaghetti Sue *Scarletta Gateau *Mystabella Shoppets *Foxy Lemons *Pupkin Cake *Rainbow Sparkle Episodes *Check it Out *Acting Up *Loud and Unclear *Choosy *Frozen Climbers *Chop Chop *Breaking News *Beauty Pageant *Christmas Sing-Along *Pop Goes the Babysitter *Lovers Day *The Big Cheeky Hunt *Shopkins of the Wild *Superhero *The Mystery of the Doors *Welcome to Shopville *Fashion Fever *The Spatula *Halloween *Shopping Cart Rally *Fashion Frenzy *Vay-Kay *12 Days of Shopkins *Kooky Monroe and the Shopkin Shadow! *Free as a Strawberry *No Pain, No Gain *Shopkins Holmes *X Marks the Shop *Fair Weathered Friends *A Piece of Cake *A Walk in the Park *Lost and Hound (Part One) *Lost and Hound (Part Two) *Lost and Hound (Part Three) *Lost and Hound (Part Four) *Swing Vote (Part One) *Swing Vote (Part Two) *Swing Vote (Part Three) *Swing Vote (Part Four) *The Shopville Games (Part One) *The Shopville Games (Part Two) *The Shopville Games (Part Three) *The Shopville Games (Part Four) *Power Hungry (Part One) *Power Hungry (Part Two) *Power Hungry (Part Three) *Power Hungry (Part Four) *Silly Season (Part One) *Silly Season (Part Two) *Silly Season (Part Three) *Silly Season (Part Four) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part One) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part Two) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part Three) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part Four) *Ain't No Party Like A Shopkins Party (Part Five) *After Party (Part One) *After Party (Part Two) *After Party (Part Three) *After Party (Part Four) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part One) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part Two) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part Three) *Shopkins Bring Europe to Jessicake (Part Four) *Shopkins World Fair (Part One) *Shopkins World Fair (Part Two) *Shopkins World Fair (Part Three) *Shopkins World Fair (Part Four) *Shopkins World Fair (Part Five) *World Wide Vacation (Part One) *World Wide Vacation (Part Two) *World Wide Vacation (Part Three) *Lights, Camera, Shopkins (Part One) *Lights, Camera, Shopkins (Part Two) *Lights, Camera, Shopkins (Part Three) *Lights, Camera, Shopkins (Part Four) *Look Within *Be Mine Cutie *Go Cheeky *Hey! Listen! *Keep in Touch *A Shoppet Out of Pawville *SPK Checkout (Episode 1) *SPK Checkout (Episode 2) *SPK Checkout (Episode 3) Specials *The Fabled Lost Shopkins Movies *Shopkins: Chef Club *Shopkins: World Vacation *Shopkins: Wild Category:Mischellaneous